Vehicle headrests comprising a headrest body for realizing a supporting function for a head of a vehicle occupant are known in general from the prior art.
Furthermore, holding devices for holding objects on a headrest, said holding devices being mounted on the headrest, are known.
US 2014/0084648 A1 describes a display device for a vehicle, which display device comprises a display unit arranged in the region of a headrest arranged on a backrest of a vehicle seat. In order to accommodate the display unit, the rear side of the headrest comprises a recess corresponding to the display unit, wherein the recess is designed in such a manner that the display unit can slide in the recess in the vertical or horizontal direction and is removable from the recess, and is arrangeable therein, in the vertical or horizontal direction by means of a sliding movement.